sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
thumb|170px|Sonic the Hedgehog in de moderne games. "What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" - Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 'is het hoofdpersonage van zijn gelijknamige gamefranchise. Hij is een 15-jarige blauwe egel die sneller kan rennen dan het geluid en met zijn vrienden avonturen beleeft. Sinds zijn debuut in 1991 is hij uitgegroeid tot een van de bekendste personages in (retro)gaming. Biografie Sonic is een echte hedonist met interesse in avontuur. In de moderne games is hij rond de 15 jaar oud. Zijn favoriete bezigheid is het verpesten van Dr. Eggman's plannen, en als dit gebeurd is gaat hij graag op vakantie met zijn vrienden. In tegenstelling tot wat veel mensen denken is Sonic niet hyperactief en houdt hij juist van relaxen, hoewel hij zeker niet weg is van een sprint of race. Verder is hij dol op chili dogs, zijn lievelingseten. Hij houdt ook van sport. Zijn doel in de meeste spellen is het verzamelen van de Chaos Emeralds voordat Dr. Eggman, die ze wil gebruiken om wereldheerschappij te verkrijgen, dat doet. Om in leven te blijven dient hij gouden ringen te verzamelen die in de meeste spellen overal te vinden zijn. Als hij alle Chaos Emeralds verzamelt kan hij transformeren in Super Sonic. Opmerkelijk is Sonic's leeftijd. Vóór Sonic Adventure was Sonic namelijk 16 jaar oud. Vanaf dit spel is de leeftijd van Sonic met die van Knuckles, die voorheen 15 was, omgewisseld Vaardigheden en zwaktepunten Sonic kan ongelooflijk snel rennen maar kan in tegenstelling tot dat niet zwemmen en vermijdt water. In gevallen dat het niet anders kan, en hij moet zwemmen, zoals in Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen, waarin Sonic 'triomfantelijk' met zijn zwemvest de overwinning probeert te behalen. Sonic beschikt over een grote collectie aan aanvallen, zoals de ''Spin Attack, Homing Attack, etc. Hij gebruikt vooral zijn snelheid en behendigheid in gevecht in plaats van kracht. Uiterlijk. thumb|left|Sonic's originele design uit 1991. In zijn eerste gelijknamige spel was hij korter en dikker en had hij zwarte ogen. Dit bleef zo in het grootste deel van de jaren 90, hoewel hij vanaf Sonic Adventure veranderd is een langer, slanker personage met groene ogen. Hij draagt witte handschoenen en roodwitte schoenen, die hij nooit uit lijkt te doen. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog In zijn eerste televisieserie, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was hij een jonge egel die met zijn vriend Tails streken uithaalde om te voorkomen de gestoorde maar kwaadaardige Dr. Robotnik de wereld zou overnemen. Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) en Sonic Underground thumb|Sonic met een chilidog in [[Sonic SatAM]]In zijn gelijknamige televieserie en Sonic Underground werd Sonic beter gepersonifieerd. Hij was ongeduldig maar trouw aan zijn vrienden en hield ervan de held uit te hangen. In deze series probeerde hij met zijn Freedom Fighters of broer en zus zijn oude stad terug te winnen die hij jaren geleden verloor aan Dr. Robotnik. SatAM was de eerste incarnatie die Sonic een vriendin gaf, namelijk Princess Sally. Sonic X In Sonic X lijkt Sonic het meest zoals hij huidig is in de games, zowel qua uiterlijk als qua persoonlijkheid. Hij is echter in de 'echte' wereld terechtgekomen door een ongeluk met Chaos Control (Dr. Eggman's basis in deze serie) en dient met behulp van Chris Thorndyke en zijn meegeteleporteerde vrienden (en misschien zelfs vijanden) Eggman's plannen te dwarsbomen. Stripseries thumb|left|Sonic en zijn Freedom Fighters (Archie Comics)Met de jaren mee heeft Sonic vier stripseries gekregen. Zijn gelijknamige stripserie, uitgegeven door de Amerikaanse Archie Comics loopt van 1993 tot heden, is al over de 200 edities heen en staat daarmee in het Guinness Book of Records als langstlopende stripserie gebaseerd op een game. Als spin-off series van deze strip werden Knuckles the Echidna en Sonic Universe uitgegeven, die parallel liepen aan de hoofdserie. Sonic Universe ligt momenteel ook nog steeds in de rekken. De Britse Sonic the Comic liep van 1993 t/m 2002 maar wordt heden online nog steeds voortgezet. Verder kwam er in 1992 een gelijknamige manga uit die het niet lang volhield. Over het televisieprogramma Sonic X gaf Archie Comics ook een stripserie uit, die het veertig edities volhield. Vrienden en vijanden thumb|Sonic en zijn beste vriend en sidekick, Tails. Sonic heeft een grote collectie van vrienden en vijanden, afhankelijk van welke incarnatie. Zijn beste vriend is zonder twijfel zijn sidekick Tails, met Knuckles als vriendschappelijke rivaal. Sonic's liefdesleven is in de games nooit openlijk besproken, hoewel vrijwel iedereen weet dat zijn grootste fan Amy Rose een obsessie voor hem heeft. Sonic lijkt in de games echter niet al te geïnteresseerd te zijn in een relatie. De Archie Comics zijn zonder twijfel het meest bezig geweest met Sonic's liefdesleven, waar hij maarliefst minstens twee serieuze vriendinnen heeft gehad (Sally Acorn en Fiona Fox, met een heleboel andere kandidaten). Sonic heeft ook een grote dosis aan rivalen, waarvan Shadow the Hedgehog waarschijnlijk de belangrijkste is. '''Vrienden in de games: *Tails (beste vriend en sidekick) *Amy Rose (enerzijdse liefde van haar kant) *Knuckles the Echidna (vriendschappelijke rivaal) *Shadow the Hedgehog (aartsrivaal en vriend) *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Cream the Rabbit *Silver the Hedgehog (rivaal) thumb|Sonic en Sally (Archie Comics) Vrienden in SatAM/Archie (vrienden uit games niet meegerekend): *Sally Acorn (voormalige(?) liefde, mogelijk latere vrouw) *Bunnie Rabbot (eenmalige vergeten liefde) *Antoine D'Coolette (vroeger rivalen) *Rotor Walrus *Dulcy *NICOLE *Mina Mongoose (voormalige enerzijdse liefde van haar kant) Vijanden in de games: *Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (aartsvijand) *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Fang the Sniper *Badniks Vijanden in SatAM/Archie/AoStH (vijanden uit games niet meegerekend): *Snively *Suppression Squad **Scourge the Hedgehog (kwaadaardige tegenspeler) **Fiona Fox (voormalige liefde) *Ixis Naugus *Destructix *Scratch & Grounder *Coconuts Familie Tot nu toe zijn SatAM, de Archie Comics en Sonic Underground de enige die iets bekend hebben gemaakt over Sonic's familie. SatAM/Archie Comics *Jules Hedgehog (vader) *Bernadette Hedgehog (moeder) *Sir Charles Hedgehog (oom van vaderskant) In een mogelijke toekomst heeft hij twee kinderen met Sally Acorn: *Sonia Acorn (dochter) *Manik Acorn (zoon) Sonic Underground In Sonic Underground is Sonic een prins met een broer en zus. Uncle Chuck (Sir Charles) komt wel in de serie voor maar is geen familielid. *Aleena the Hedgehog (moeder) *Manic the Hedgehog (broer) *Sonia the Hedgehog (zus) De toekomstige kinderen van Sonic in de Archie Comics zijn vernoemd naar Sonic's familie in Sonic Underground. Galllery Bestand:1991.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (game)'' Bestand:405268-sonic11 32.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (game)'' Bestand:SonicFirstgame.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (game)'' Bestand:Sonic2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Bestand:Sonic3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Bestand:SonicAanval.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Bestand:Classic sonic wink svg.png|''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' Bestand:SonicOld3D.jpg|''Sonic R'' Bestand:SonicUnderground.png|''Sonic Underground'' Bestand:Sonic 17.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' Bestand:Sonic 138.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Bestand:SonicAdventu.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' Bestand:Sonicadventure.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' Bestand:Sonicadvance.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' Bestand:Sidekicks.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Bestand:SonicXduimopsteken.png|''Sonic X'' Bestand:398px-Sonic 135.png|''Sonic X'' Bestand:SonicX.png|''Sonic X'' Bestand:Sonichero.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Bestand:Sonic heroes.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Bestand:Sonic 16.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Bestand:Heroes sonic run.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Bestand:Sonic pose 61.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:SonicBattleSad.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:Sonic pose 63.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:Sonicvuuraanval.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:Sonic smcplus.png|''Sonic Mega Collection'' Bestand:Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Rush .jpg|''Sonic Rush'' Bestand:493px-Sonic-SSSPBackart.png|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:-AssetSonic4.jpg|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:AssetSonic5.jpg|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:AssetSonic7.jpg|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:AssetSonic8.jpg|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:SonicChannel3D.png|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:0Sonic cool stance.jpg|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:Riders sonic.png|''Sonic Riders'' Bestand:Next sonic 00.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Bestand:Sonicrun 2006.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Bestand:06 sonic002.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Bestand:Sonic 06.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Bestand:Sonic 77.png|''Sonic Rivals'' Bestand:Satr sonic03.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Bestand:Sonic pose 87.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Bestand:Sonicrivalstwee.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Bestand:Sonic op de Olympische Spelen.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen'' Bestand:SonicOlympischeRennen500m.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen'' Bestand:Sonic-brawl.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Bestand:SonicBrawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Bestand:Sonic Tennis.png|''SEGA Supestars Tennis'' Bestand:9Sonic 141.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Bestand:STH.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Bestand:Sonic-188.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Bestand:Sonicwinter.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' Bestand:SonicSnowbroard.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' Bestand:SonicSnowboard2.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' Bestand:SonicRacing.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Bestand:Sonic4Sonic.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' Categorie:Egels Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (televisieserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic X Categorie:Personage uit Sonic Underground Categorie:Personage uit Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Comic Categorie:Freedom Fighter